sonic_art_assets_dvdfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games is the third installment of the Mario & Sonic series. This is a sports game for Wii and the Nintendo 3DS. This game features new sports, such as football (Soccer), and the 3DS version will feature a unique control mechanism. The Wii version released 15 November 2011 and the 3DS version was released on 14 February 2012. It was playable at E3 2011 and Gamescom 2011. A playable 3DS demo was released on 27 January 2012. Artworks 'Team Mario: Renders 3D' London2012_Mario.png|Mario London2012_Luigi.png|Luigi London2012_Peach.png|Princess Peach London2012_Daisy.png|Princess Daisy London2012_Yoshi.png|Yoshi London2012_DK.png|Donkey Kong London2012_Wario.png|Wario London2012_Waluigi.png|Waluigi London2012_BowserJr.png|Bowser Jr. London2012_Bowser.png|Bowser 'Team Sonic: Renders 3D' London2012_Sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog London2012_Tails.png|Miles "Tails" Prower London2012_Amy.png|Amy Rose London2012_Blaze.png|Blaze the Cat London2012_Knuckles.png|Knuckles the Echidna London2012_Silver.png|Silver the Hedgehog London2012_Shadow.png|Shadow the Hedgehog London2012_Vector.png|Vector the Crocodile London2012_Metalsonic.png|Metal Sonic London2012_Eggman.png|Dr. Eggman Characters 'Team Mario' *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Wario *Waluigi *Bowser Jr. *Bowser 'Team Sonic' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Vector the Crocodile *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Metal Sonic *Dr. Eggman 'Referees' *Cream the Rabbit *Big the Cat *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Omochao *Toad *Lakitu *Shy Guy 'Rivals' *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Jet the Hawk *Dr. Eggman Nega *Birdo *Blue Birdo *King Boo *Dry Bones *Dry Bowser Sports 'Wii' *Athletics *Gymnastics *Aquatics *Canoeing *Equestrian *Badminton *Beach Volleyball *Table Tennis *Football (Soccer) *Shooting *Fencing *Track Cycling 'Dream Events' *Dream Long Jump *Dream Rafting *Dream Discus *Dream Uneven Bars *Dream Hurdles *Dream Equestrian *Dream Sprint *Dream Trampoline *Dream Spacewalk *Dream Fencing Sounds Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games/Sound Editing/Voices Unused Voices Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games/Unused Voices Videos 'Voice Sounds' 'Team Mario: Voice Sounds' Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games - Mario Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games - Luigi Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games - Princess Peach Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games - Princess Daisy Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games - Yoshi Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games - Donkey Kong Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games - Wario Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games - Waluigi Voice Sound 'Team Sonic: Voice Sounds' Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games - Amy Rose Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games - Blaze the Cat Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games - Knuckles The Echidna Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games - Silver The Hedgehog Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games - Shadow The Hedgehog Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games - Vector The Crocodile Voice Sound Voice Sounds Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games/Voice Sounds Category:Mario Games Category:Sonic Games Category:Super Mario Bros. Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games Category:Mario & Sonic Games Category:Super Mario Bros. & Sonic the Hedgehog Games Category:Super Mario Bros. Games & Sonic the Hedgehog Games